A Holiday
by DUO my life
Summary: The team got a day off.. they all have planned something new this time. Check out the story to know what it is. Duo dose as always;) Read and review. Thank you.


They all were silently sitting on their respective desks, no one has enough courage to speak out loud not even Daya. Everyone was silently looking on each other's faces and were trying to talk through actions while Daya was serious and was working on the computer in front of him still he was looking towards other officers who were looking at him with pleading eyes and were silently giggling nervously… Daya shrugged in despair and continued with his work. Though ACP was not present in the bureau still there was much discipline.. why? Well the reason was Abhijeet. He was serious way beyond anyone's imagination.

They all had been working on a confidential case since long and it ended up yesterday night. Still there was a lot of work to be done, stack of files to be arranged, reports to be made and edited, database to be updated and other things anyone would think of. This case was directly given to the officers of CID Mumbai with much confidence and again they all were successful in shining the name of their branch. Everyone wanted a free day but no one has enough courage to go and ask about the same. Abhijeet was working on the computer with files spreading in front of him and with an empty mug of coffee which Daya gave him in the morning. He was quite engrossed in his work but he was noticing the growing impatience of other officers and was enjoying that. He too wanted a day out as he, Daya and ACP worked more than any other officer but he had to finish the reports, and he too was helpless like others. Daya coughed and shuffled a bit in his chair continuously staring on Abhijeet's face after getting no response he loudly cleared his throat.

Abhijeet(still looking at the screen): Dayaaa kya baat h gala kharab ho gaya kya?

Daya: haan lag raha h esa… Freddy zara coffee le aao yaar..(he winked meaningfully at Freddy).

Freddy(nodding): Abhi sb ke liye lata hun sir… Vivek chal tu bhi chal mere saath.

They both left.

Sachin: Me bhi zara ata hun fresh ho kr.

Hence, everyone left leaving Daya and Abhijeet. Abhijeet realized the silence and looked around and he noticed Daya smirking.

Abhijeet(shocked): In sb ko ek saath kaam yaad aa gaye?

Daya: Jb log ignore karte hn to esa hi hota h.

Abhijeet: Aur jb log report likhne ke bajaye Temple run khelte hn mai sir se shikayat kr deta hun.

Daya(cheekly): Lekin esa to kabhi hua nahi na.. mene naya record banaya h wese.

Abhijeet(sternly): Haan lekin esa is baar hoga. Tu bana jitney record bananey hn.

Daya: Boss kehne ka matlab ye tha ke tmne jo record banaya tha kl raat wo maine tod diya h.

Abhijeet(shocked): Kya…. Tune wo record break kr diya… theek h beta aaj raat….

Daya(cutting him in between): Mai apna phone dunga hi nahi tmhe… badey aaye….

Abhijeet: Accha chup raho mujhe report bananey do ab.

Daya(irritated): Kya h yaar abhi case khatm hua aur ab report bananey beth gaye tm…

Abhijeet: Zaahir h Daya ab case khatm hone ke baad me Temple run to khelunga nahi na. Aur ye yaad rakhna ke is baar me last moment pr tmhari koi help nahi karunga chahey tmhare sar me dard ho ya pait me.

Daya: to yaar abhi sir ne kaha thodi h report bananey.

Abhijeet(looking at him): To kya sir bolenge tbhi banana zaroori h… tmhe pata h na wo ek din pehle bolte hn.

Daya(shakes his head): Hmf dekha jayega…

Abhijeet: Tu hi dekhna… mujhe shok nahi h esi cheezen dekhne na.

Meanwhile Freddy and Vivek entered with mugs of coffee in hand along with others. They placed the mugs of Abhijeet and Daya on their desks and Freddy looked meaningfully on Daya's face. Daya nodded in no and winked again.

Abhijeet(placing the mug a bit close): Aur waise bhi tmhe pata h na Daya ke ye ek highly confidential case tha aur is ka smabandh direct head quarters se h… report jitni jaldi tayyar ho utna accha h… kya fayeda ACP sir naraz ho jayen baad me.

Daya(irritated): Bs karo ye confidential ki taan yaar… ek maheene se ye tmhare confidential case ki rat sun sun ke mere kaan sooj gaye.. dil bhi kamzor ho gaya hoga yaqeenun… khaane ki table ko tm ne nahi choda.. ab is confidential case ka naam liya na tm ne to botiyan noch lunga…

Abhijeet(eyeing Daya sternly): Kiski nochega botiyan… haaaan?

Daya(pouting and turning away): Confidential case ki..

Abhijeet smiled and heard the muffled giggles of other officers. After hearing this Freddy too came towards Abhijeet.

Freddy: Sir please chalen na bahar… hm sb log itna thak gaye hn aur aaj to mosam bhi bht accha h.

Abhijeet(sipping coffee): Freddy yaar tmhe to pata h na ke is mamle me mai kuch nahi kr sakta.. aur aaj ACP sir se baat bhi nahi kr sakte unki officials ke saath meeting h. Baat ko samjho tm log aur kaam karo apna.

Daya sighed loudly and went back towards his chair.. but he again came back towards Abhijeet's desk.

Abhijeet(looking at his face): Hmm bolo ab kya baat h?

Daya: Accha to theek h phir mujhe raat ko dinner karane le jana.

Abhijeet: Theek h baba.. ab jao yaar mera dimagh mt khaya karo itna.

It was around 10 in the morning while ACP entered inside the bureau along with six other people. Ignoring the groans which came from Freddy and Daya's desks he came in the middle.

ACP(happily): Tm logo ke liye mere paas ek surprise h..

Everyone looked at each other.

Freddy: Wo kya sir?

ACP looked at the tired faces of his officers and initiated.

ACP: Ye hn Inspector Atul, Rajesh, Prakash, Rajeev aur Suneel. Tm logo ne wo case apne nirdharit samey pr successfully khatam kr ke na sirf apni qabiliat ka sabot diya h balke ye bhi bata diya h ke CID Mumbai ab bhi zinda h.. (he was extremely happy) to usi ke inaam me head quarters ki taraf se in inspectors ko bheja gaya h taaki ye aaj ke liye bureau ko sambhale. Kyu ke aaj tm logo ko ek din off diya jata h…

Everyone gave a full hundred watt smile.

Daya(instantly): Sir aap ko nahi mili chutti…

ACP(smiling widely): Daya mujhe aur salunkhe, Tarika sb ko mili h… Tm log chalo parking me mai in logo ko sb samjha kr ata hun.

Abhijeet(seriously): Sir aik minute.. (ACP looked at him) sir aap se ek baat karni thi…

Daya(murmuring): Ab pata nahi kya museebat aa gayi…

Abhijeet and ACP went towards the corridor.

Abhijeet: Sir wo ek confidential case tha.. ye log headquarters ki taraf se bheje gaye lekin mujhe nahi lagta in logo ko kuch bhi bata gaya hoga. Hm log apne computers pr subha se reports prepare kr rahe hn aur is tarha computers chod kr jana sir theek nahi hoga..

ACP(thinking): Ye baat bht important h Abhijeet… esa karo sb computers ke data ko centrally lock kardo aur files ko mere cabin me rakh kr lock kr do. Waise bhi ye log ek hi din ke liye aye hn to zada problem nahi hogi.

Abhijeet told everyone to wind up their work and then he centrally locked the data of all the computers and after locking the files in the cabin he went towards the parking shed where others were present.

Daya(happily): Dekh liya boss.. hamari baat mt maano yehi hoga… dekh liya ACP sir ne khud hi keh diya..

Abhijeet: To… Mere kehne aur ACP sir ke kehne me koi difference nahi h kya?

Freddy(interrupting): Please sir ab aap dono ladiye ga mat… itna accha chance mila h aaj hm sb ek saath enjoy karenge…

Purvi: But sir hm log to shopping karne ka soch rahe the.

Daya: abhi ACP sir aa jaye phir decide krte hn.

They saw ACP and Salunkhe sir coming down, chatting and laughing.

ACP: Haan bhayi…to kya plan h..?

Abhijeet(looking at Daya): sir lunch pr nahi jayenge is baar…

Others laughed at this abrupt answer and Daya looked at Abhijeet ferociously.

ACP(laughing): Accha to phir kya karenge?

Shreya: Sir hm log to shopping krne ka soch rahe the… kaafi din ho gaye hn saath saath gaye hue.

ACP: Theek h to phir jao tm teeno shopping karne..

Thrice went away to take a cab.

Freddy: Sir aaj kuch naya karte hn… koi game khelte hn sir hm sb mil kar.

Daya: Waah Freddy bht accha idea h…. sir football khelte hn…

ACP: dekh raha h Salunkhe.. ye log aaj hamari haddiyan tudwayenge…

Daya: Nahi matlab sir aap refree bn jayye ga…

ACP(laughing): Accha khair chalo tm log…

They all get settled in the Quallis.

Daya: Boss tm bhi kheloge na.

Abhijeet: Tm he kya lagta h?

Daya: tm kheloge.. aur nahi kheloge to me bhi nahi khelunga… (smirking) phir to kheloge na..

Abhijeet(smiling): Dramebaaz..

Daya laughed and happily looked around and gave thumbs up to Freddy.

Daya: Waise boss tm itne dull kyu lag rahe ho.

Abhijeet: Yaar neend aa rahi h mujhe. (he said while stretching himself)

Daya looked at his tired face: To tm nap le lo na… abhi thodi der lagegi.. me utha dunga tmhe…

Abhijeet nodded and tried to make himself comfortable in that small space.

Daya: Arey ruko.. me peeche chala jata hun tm yaha let jao..

Abhijeet: Daya ruk to sahi yaar… hr baat ka masla khada kr leta h tu… yahi betho me theek hun.

Daya nodded and looked at Abhijeet who was placing his head on the closed window..

Daya: ufff… tm apna sar waha kyu rakh rahe ho yaha rakho..

Abhijeet smiled silently and placed his head on Daya's shoulder.

After one hour Daya woke up Abhijeet.

Daya: Boss abhi 5 minutes me pohach jayenge waha..

Abhijeet nodded and stretched…

They all rushed in outside in the field while Daya took out the football from the backside of the Qualis… he bounced it up and down on the ground while Abhijeet came rushing from behind and snatched it from Daya passed it Vivek who was looking at him…

Daya: Abhi is ki nahi ho rahi thi… ye koi baat nahi hoti..

Abhijeet: Abey game me bhi ye baat nahi hoti kya..?

Daya(irritated): To hm abhi kaha game khel rahe hn me to ese hi kr raha tha na.

Abhijeet(punching Daya in the tummy):Me bhi ese hi kr raha tha…

ACP: Arey tm logo ne start nahi kiya abhi tk game… chalo shuru karo… chal Salunkhe waha beth te hn… and they both went sit on the bench which was a bit far from the ground.

They all started playing like kids of kindergarten without realizing what the time is… it felt as if they all have forgotten that they are responsible officers.

Daya: Abhiiii tmne abhi foul kiya… nahi nahi tm ball wahi rakho…

Abhijeet: koi foul woul nahi kiya h maine… chalo continue karo…

Daya(shouting): ACP sir….

ACP(looking at Daya and still talking with Salunkhe): Kya baat h..

Daya: Sir ye abhi foul hua h na..

ACP(not realizing what he is saying): Haan..

Daya(making faces after looking at Abhijeet): Sun liya.. badey aaye foul nahi hua h…

Abhijeet(running towards Daya): abey.. nautankii kahi ka…. Sir ne dekha bhi nahi h… chal idhar de ball…

Daya(running taking ball in his hand): Nahi… phele mujhe free penalty kick do…

They started running in the ground as if playing catch me if you can…while others were laughing at this scene.. Abhijeet pushed Daya on the ground..

Abhijeet(laughing): Nahi dega ball… (pressing him down) Nahi dega….haann…

Daya(laughing and breathing heavily): Nahi… ye dhoka h.. tm na insaaf hooo… hato mere ooper se…

Abhijeet(snatching ball from Daya's hand): Ab ki baar me nahi manunga teri baat.. bht ho gaya…

Daya: Abhijeet ye na insaafi h boss… mujhe ball chahye bss…

Abhijeet(throwing the ball away): pakdega..?

Daya(looking into the eyes of Abhijeet and laughing): Haan… hahahaaha…

Abhijeet left him and went back to the field.. after playing for half an hour..

Daya(shouting): Half time.. half time.. mujhe se khela nahi jayega ab… ufff… bhook lag rahi h…

Abhijeet: Drip dilwaun tujhe…

Daya(punching him on the arm): Kya boss…

They all started eating their lunch which they brought from the nearby dhaba… after that they again started playing. It was a lot of fun…. They all were looking really dirty and sweaty. All was fine when while passing the ball to Freddy Abhijeet got sprain in his ankle.. he sat on the ground in pain and shouted for Daya… who was in the middle of the field.. he came running and kneeled beside him.

Daya(in concern): Kya hua boss..? ese kyu bethe ho..?

Abhijeet: Dayaaa….

Daya(holding Abhijeet's arm): Haan boss… kya hua..

Abhijeet(clutching his ankle): Yaar moch aa gayi…

Daya(softly): accha chalo waha side me chalo.. warna yaha ball lag jayegi tmhare..

Abhijeet said nothing but didn't move either.

Daya: Abhijeet chalo yaar utho…

He helped Abhijeet stand and slowly took him to the other side of the ground. Freddy came running after seeing this.

Freddy: Kya hua sir…

Daya: Kuch nahi Freddy.. bs Abhi ke pair me moch aa gayi h.. Salunkhe sir ko bulana..

Freddy nodded and rushed to call Salunkhe sir while Abhijeet asked others to continue their game.

Abhijeet: aah.. Daya kya kar rahe ho…

Daya(looking at his face): Arey shoe to utaarne do yaar…

He with extreme care removed Abhijeet's shoe and socks while Salunkhe sir came with his small first aid kit along with ACP sir.

Salunkhe: Kya hua bhayi… ohoo.. Abhijeet ke lagi h… kya yaar tmhare bs ka khel nahi h ye tm crime tk hi raho..

ACP(after noticing the pain on Abhijeet's face): Salunkhe tu apni bak bak bnd kr aur dekh ise..

Salunkhe gave a stern look to ACP and then looked at Abhijeet ankle… he moved it a bit which resulted in a painful groan from Abhijeet's mouth.

Daya(in exteme concern tone): sir me Abhi ko hosp… hospital le jaun.

Salunkhe: Daya bhayi itna ghabrane ki bat nahi h me ise pain killer de deta hun… kaafi bura sprain aya h..

ACP: Pata nahi kya kya karte rehte ho tm log… meri to kuch samjh me hi nahi ata h..

Salunkhe sprayed the pain killer on Abhijeet's ankle and handed two tablets to Daya and advice him.

Salunkhe: half hour baad dena ise… chalo yaar ACP in dono ka to kaam hi apne aap ko todna phodna h…

ACP: arey to dekh to… sirf sprain hi h na..

Salunkhe: Abhi kya kia mene..? Dekh hi to raha tha mai… with that he went back to his old place while ACP gave a meaningful nod to Daya and he too went towards Salunkhe..

Daya: Boss tm betho yahi pr me paani le kr ata hun..

He came back with the bottle and handed to Abhijeet with the two tablets who gulped them down in one go drinking half the bottle. Daya sat down with him.

Daya: Abhi leto ge tm..?

Abhijeet: Nahi yaar… abhi theek ho jayega.

Daya: Chalo na tm Qualis me let jao …

Abhijeet: Arey theek ho jayega na abhi.. tu fikr mat karo.. aur jao na khelo tm ja kr…

Daya: Nahi me nahi jaunga..

Abhijeet(looking at him): Kyu?

Daya: Bs ese hi..

Abhijeet: Kya hua h?

Daya: Kuch bhi nahi hua na…

Abhijeet: Daya yaar me ab theek hun tm please ja kr khelo na… meri waja se apna din kharab mt karo.

Daya said nothing.

Abhijeet(smiling): Accha to dinner me kya khaynege bade mian?

Daya(naughty): Resto chalenge na… tmne kaha tha..

Abhijeet: Ye baaten khoob yaad rehti hn tujhe…

Daya(Naughty): Nahi aur ye bhi yaad rehta h ke is baar shopping krne jayen ge to kya lena h..

Abhijeet laughed looking at him.

Daya: Ab to nahi ho raha na pain?

Abhijeet(patting Daya's arm): Nahi ab theek h.. ab tm jao…

Daya(serious): Nahi me nahi jaunga…

Abhijeet: Kyu Daya.. kyu nahi jayega tu… dekh mene teri baat mani thin a… ab tu nahi manega meri baat… hmm…

Daya: Nahi mera dil nahi kar raha… mujhe tmhare saath hi khelna tha na. Please ab dubara mt bolna..

Abhijeet nodded and sat there silently. After half an hour everyone joined them.

Freddy: Abhijeet sir ab theek hn na aap?

Abhijeet: Haan bhayi Freddy ab theek hun yaar..

They saw ACP and Salunkhe sir coming towards them and they sat with them on the grass and they all started chatting at seven they all started packing the stuff and then climbed in the Qualis…

Daya: Abhiiii wo yaar wo dekho..

Abhijeet(confused): Kya..?

Daya(laughing): wo electric poll… hahahaha…

Abhijeet slapped him on his head: Tu kabhi sudhre ga nahi Daya.

Daya: Ye baat me diary me note karke rakhunga..

Abhijeet(angry): Record bhi kr ley… hr raat ko suna kr..bewakoof… bandr…

Daya: kya kaha bandr..

Abhijeet: JI.. aapne sahi suna..

Daya: to tumm..

Abhijeet: Bolne se pehle soch le beta… kl wali baat batadunga sb ko…

Freddy: Konsi baat sir.. hame bhi bataye..

Abhijeet laughed loudly while Daya looked at him in horror….

Abhijeet(still laughing): bol bata dun? Warna bolo I am sorry..

Daya(angry): kyu mai kyu bolo mene kuch kia hi nahi h..

Abhijeet: Accha to theek h… Freddy kl raat Daya…

Daya started shouting..

Freddy: Arey Daya sir batane do na..

Daya(irritated): Kya h Freddy.. tmhe kyu jaldi padi h poochne ki… (he looked at Abhijeet helplessly).

Abhijeet(laughing): Nahi Freddy.. kuch nahi hua tha…

Freddy: Sir batao na… aap to dr gaye Daya sir se..

Abhijeet: Nahi Freddy buri baat.. kuch nahi hua tha yaar me mazak kr raha tha. (he giggled and looked at Daya who was looking outside).

Abhijeet(slowly): Daya.. bura maan gaya?

Daya(acting): hmmm..

Abhijeet: Accha chalo sorry.. ab idhar dekh yaar..

Daya looked at him and both started laughing like anything.

They dropped everyone to their houses and Daya took the staring wheel after dropping Vivek… atlast they dropped ACP sir and Salunkhe sir..

Abhijeet and Daya together: thank you sir…

ACP(smiling): Kl se re join kr lena..

Salunkhe laughed after looking at Daya's face..

ACP: chalo good night.

Daya pressed the gas paddle and they started their journey back to their home.

Daya: Mujhe to laga tha ke tm bata doge..

Abhijeet laughed looking at him.

Daya: Tm batana mat kisi ko.. warna me tmse kabhi baat nahi karunga…

Abhijeet(smiling): oye hoye.. moo to dekhun me tmhara zara..

Daya(laughing): Ab ghar ja kr dekhna wrna behosh ho gaye to me gadi me hi chod jaunga…

Abhijeet(confused): kya matlab?

Daya(naughty): ooohh… meri smile dekh kr tmhe hosh hi nahi rehta na…

Abhijeet lightly punched his arm while they entered into the portico.

Daya: Dheyaan se utarna Abhi…

Abhijeet: Me theek hu yaar..

They entered inside the house and went inside their room to change. After half an hour they both were sitting on the couch.. Abhijeet playing Temple Run and Daya watching some movie on the T.V.

Abhijeet(throwing mobile in Daya's lap): Lo baboo ji.. record toot gaya tera..

Daya(looking at him in shock): Kyaaaa…. abhi paanch minute ke andr tmne mera record tod diya…

Abhijeet nodded and looked at the T.V screen.

Daya: Tm cheating kr rahe ho boss… ese kese ho sakta h..

Abhijeet(spreading his legs on the couch): Bakwaas band.. esa ho chukka h ab tm socho kese todo ke..

Daya started checking the high score list and his mouth open up in awe.

Abhijeet: Aaj kitne dino baad maza aya na.. ye Freddy bhi kese kese ideas nikal kr lata h yaar.

Daya(nodding): Haan mujhe apna bachpan yaad aa gaya aaj..

Abhijeet(standing up and going inside kitchen): accha.. kese?

Daya: Hm sb football khela krte the hr weekend pr.. mujh se kabhi header nahi mara jata tha.. ek baar marne ki koshish ki to(laughing) behosh ho gaya tha..

Abhijeet who was making coffee peeped through the kitchen door and laughed: Sacchii…

Daya(embarrassed): Hmm… me bht kamzor tha na pehle..

Abhijeet(guessing Daya's sadness): phir baad me to tm bht accha khelne lage the na..

Daya(smiling): Haan.. baad me to hr koi mujhe apni side rakhna chahta tha…

Abhijeet(smiling): Tu pehle footballer banna chahta tha na Daya?

Daya(now standing behind Abhijeet): haaan… lekin phir CID me aa gaya..

He hugged Abhijeet tightly from behind.

Abhijeet(slowly): Kya hua?

Daya: mujhe tmse baat karni h Abhi..

Abhijeet: To isme poochne wali kya baat h?

Daya: ese hi..

Abhijeet: Accha chalo betho ja kr me coffee le k rata hun.. Daya nodded and went out..

Daya: Pata h Abhi.. bachpan me jb hm football khelte the na tb mere ek dost ko bhi ankle me sprain aa gaya tha… ekdm jese aaj tmhare aya.. (looking at Abhijeet) mujhe uski bht yaad aati h Abhi…. Me use bht miss karta hun.. usne mujhe se bht se waadey kiye the.. pata h Abhi usne ek baar mujhe se… mujh se wada kiya tha ke wo meri maa…

He was unable to speak further.. Abhijeet came ahead and hugged him tightly..

Abhijeet: Dayaaa kya ho gaya yaar… kyu esi baaten sochne laga hain..?

Daya said nothing just allowed his tears to get absorb on his brother's shoulder. He sat there for minutes while Abhijeet patted on his back softly…

Daya: Abhi tm.. tm ne bhi to promise kiye hn na bht saare… tm to nahi jaoge na uski tarha mujhe chod kr… us ne mujh pr jhoota ilzam lagaya tha principal sir ke saamne aur phir mujhe chod kr chala gaya tha.. me bht akela ho gaya tha Abhi… (his body shivered a bit).

Abhijeet(hugged him tightly): Daya… kya bole ja raha h yaar… (he separated him) idhar dekh.. (Daya looked at him) poorani baton ko dil pr laga kr nahi rakhte Daya.. jo ho gaya use bhula dena chahye.. samjha.. tm use badal to nahi sakte na… ab aage ka soch yaar…

Daya nodded and hugged Abhijeet again.

Daya: Tm bht acche ho Abhi…

Abhijeet (laughing lightly): Kl tere resto nahi le jaunga to me bura bn jaunga is liye zada mt bol..

He saw Daya smiling and relaxed a bit…

Abhijeet: Yaar tu hamesha ese hi apna din kharab kr leta h… Daya mai hun tere saath... apni aakhri saans tk tere saath rahunga.. ye mera wada h…. samjha…aur mujhe wadey todne ki adat nahi h…

He patted Daya's cheek and saw Daya smiling as widely as it was possible for him.

Daya: Thank you boss…. Thank you so much… his eyes were teary… with the tears of joy.

Abhijeet: Chalo ab jao ja kr aram karo.. kl jana h na bureau.

Daya smiled and hug him once again.

Daya(in hug): Abhi kl shopping karane le jaoge na…

Abhijeet(smilling): Aur agar na bolun to Abhi ganda.. hena… (he laughed and punched Daya on the back)

Daya(hugging him more tightly): Chalenge na Abhi… henaaa…

Abhijeet: Arey meri haddiyaaann.. choddd…

Daya: pehle bolo haan..

Abhijeet(laughing): Naaa..

Daya: Abhiiii…

Abhijeet(punching again on Daya's back): Abey Haan… chod mota.. battameez.. jahil.. chod..

Daya left him.. laughing loudly he went straight inside his room with

Daya(loudly): Good night Abhii…

Abhijeet smiled and nodded in no..

Abhijeet: Good night.

He too went inside his room and after switching off the lights went to his bed with a smile on his face.

**Author's Note—**

**This is for you Bhaijaan (GD)….:) Hope you will like it. If you want me to change or add anything kindly tell me frankly I will do it tomorrow.. ;)**

Hello guys… here I am with this new one shot.. It's really random.. I was a bit hesitant before posting this but anyways here it is…

Hope you will like it.

Read and Review.

Thanks for this much support..

God bless.. :)


End file.
